


Big Eyes

by ScaliaFics94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonfire, F/M, Romance, Scalia, Scolia - Freeform, Teen Wolf, pennig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: ScottXMalia bonfire one shot





	Big Eyes

The song for this one-shot is Matt Corby ft Bree Tranter - Big Eyes(Live)

The crackling and popping of the wood gave a faint background noise to my skilled fingers plucking at the strings that spoke for me most of the time.

My foot taps on the ground, the crunch of dry leaves break apart from my weight. A light breeze rustled the hair that didn't quite make it all the way into the loose bun at the nape of my neck. The dog chain around my neck dangled with my motions. My gray thermal and jeans proved a little warm for the setting.

Malia's hips swayed with the wind, demonstrating just how jovial she was. Her sandy blonde mane bounced along with her as she moved her head from side to side. Her breasts caught my gaze, perky and free much like the rest of her in her white peasant crop top. Her abs flexed tantalizingly with every swing of her hips in her ankle length burnt orange sequined boho skirt. Her bangled wrists lifted her skirt as the tempo of my music went up.

The dark sky bled from a denim blue to purple, pink, and orangish-yellow. Scattered stars twinkled above us. The bonfire gave her sunkissed skin a golden glow that made her look as beautiful as ever.

Her chestnut eyes found mine, her smile widened until it became contagious. Her turquoise ring-covered hand blew a kiss my way.

I chuckled with the knowledge that I wanted to kiss her for the rest of my life. All she needed to do was say yes.

She raised her hands to the sky and twirled around with a cathartic bellow that made me want to join in, but this was her moment. She turned back to me and danced my way with light amusement in her eyes that told me she wanted a kiss. She leaned down to press and tug her smooth lips against mine for a kiss that would've made me weak in the knees hadn't I been sitting down.

My playing stopped so I could pull her down to my lap with her legs off to the side, my guitar pushed off to the side for the moment. I spread my rough hand across her flawless cheek to deepen the kiss, warmed by the bonfire and her dancing. I reach back into my pocket and grab the ring I had in it for weeks and brought it in front of her face.

I pulled away so she'd open her eyes and see the ring.

Her body stilled while her heart quickened at the sight of it. Her teary eyes went to mine in uncertainty.

A nervous grin took over my face. "From the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to marry you, Malia Elizabeth Tate."

Her hands covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes pooled.

"You've always been there for me when I needed you. You've always made me laugh when I needed it. You've always supported me with everything I've done, especially my music." I swallowed the giant sized lump in my throat. "And now I want to be there for you, make you laugh when you need it, and support you for the rest of our lives." Now my eyes stung in tears.

Hers leaked down her rosy cheeks. A muffled cry came from her.

"When we have moments like these I know for sure that you're the woman that I'm supposed to marry." My hand went to her back to support her. "I know that you're the woman that I want to start a family with." My eyes dropped to her flat stomach. "I know that I want to grow old and gray with you..." My voice broke as my eyes searched hers. "If you'll let me?"

She gave a tiny nod, her eyes squeezed together tight.

A nervous grin crossed my face. "Is that a yes? Will you marry me, Lia?"

Her hands dropped and her face was scrunched in a mixture of disbelief and happiness. "Yes, I'll marry you, Scott." Her sculpted arms wrapped around my neck, her head rested against mine as she continued to cry.

My arms encased around her. "Don't sound so happy about it." I teased.

Her cry turned into a muffled laugh. "I love you, Scott McCall." Her warm, soft lips muttered into the skin of my neck. "I always have."

Her words tugged at my heart.

"I love you more."

She came to face me, her cheeks wet. "Not possible."

I gave a little nod. "Yes, possible."

Her head shook with a budding grin.

My hands picked up her hips so that her legs were on either side of me, then I tickled her sides until her vivacious laugh bounced in the air.

"Okay, okay." She gave in, the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face, her dimples out for me. "You win this time, but I've got plenty of chances to prove you wrong. Husband to be." She blushed under my gaze. Her hips moved against my erection that's almost always there around her. "What do you say we start practicing making babies?" Her tone teasing.

My eyes glowed red, hers turned blue in turn. I held her to me as I lowered us a few inches off the ground, my butt still on the log I sat on. I gazed down at her in the glow of the fire in awe. She was going to be my wife one day, the mother of my children, and my rocking chair partner.

"I like the sound of that." My mouth lowered to hers.

Her hands grabbed at either side of my face as if we weren't close enough.

And she was right. Husband and wife or not, we'd never be as close as I would've liked. Even if we stayed like this forever. With our promises to each other, I planned on it.

A/N: Had this vision, had to get it out there. Idk if this will be more, but I had it in my mind as a one shot. Please let me know your thoughts below! Don't forget to check out Smoke And Mirrors by Etherealmindss on here :P


End file.
